Cracking
by poisonesse
Summary: Hermione had always thought she was just a simple muggle-born witch... but, for once, she's wrong. She's a Dhampir- half human, half vampire, and she needs a mate. A certain blonde Slytherin is starting to smell good. A new boy is stirring things up. Poor Hermione.


**Chapter 1. **

**Summary: Hermione Granger always thought she was just a smart, simple muggle-born witch. But when a new boy arrives in Hogwarts, she begins to question everything she once knew and finds out she is something so much more than a muggle-born: she is half-vampire. She also learns that she is to have a mate and a consort: who on earth could they be?  
>A few changes: Harry defeated Voldemort when they were in their sixth year, not seventh. Dumbledore didn't die, neither did Snape (Sorry, but it benefits the story!) . Hermione and Ron aren't together but Ron is in love with Hermione.<br>Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV. **

_******_**Dream****

_I was running. _

_I was running as fast as my legs could carry me, and it surprised me how fast that was. I could easily match the speed of the Hogwarts Express, if not more. But apparently this was not fast enough. I glanced behind me at the man who was chasing me and couldn't help but let out a scream- he was gaining on me, fast._

_'What do you want from me?' I screamed, not letting my pace slow even slightly. If I did, he would catch up to me even quicker than he already was, and I would be dead. Something about this man screamed _Dangerous_! _

_The man did not answer me, instead he simply... laughed. He just laughed, like something about this situation was funny. _

_And all I heard as I was tackled to the floor was that terrible, taunting laugh that overwhelmed my senses as I let the blackness take over. _

****End Dream****

'Hermione.' I heard a voice hiss, and felt a gentle hand shake my shoulder. '_Hermione_!'

'Ugh.' I groaned as my eyes fluttered open and I shifted in my bed, squinting up at Ginny Weasley.

'You overslept!' Ginny informed me, and I gasped. I had never overslept before... and on my seventeenth birthday, too. I sighed and, ignoring my protesting muscles, pulled myself out of the bed and quickly pulled on my garments and robes. I barely had time to fasten my time before Ginny grabbed hold of my arm and was pulling me out the door and down to the Great Hall. I tried to ignore that Ginny seemed to completely forget about my birthday and held on to the hope that Ron and Harry hadn't.

'Thank Merlin we're not late for breakfast!' she cried as we entered the beautiful Great Hall and sat by Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

I had barely sat down when my three friends exchanged a sly grin and burst out into a rather loud rendition of 'Happy Birthday To You'. I assumed Harry must have taught the muggle song to Ron and Ginny. I cringed as other curious students turned to watch the grinning, singing seventh years.

'If you want me to have a happy birthday, _please stop_!' I pleaded and they all laughed, but they thankfully stopped singing.

'Happy birthday, Hermione.' Harry laughed.

'Yeah, happy birthday.' Ron grinned.

'Happy birthday, 'Mione!' Ginny gushed. 'We got you possibly the greatest presents ever, and you're going to love us forever.' she smiled slyly.

I chuckled. 'I bet I will. Oh, and thank you all for that _lovely _song- it really wasn't embarrassing in the slightest.' I said drily with a smirk.

We sat laughing until Dumbledore asked everyone for attention while he made the morning announcements.

'Good morning, Hogwarts. I am pleased to announce that our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher is, and will remain to be, professor McGonagall. Also, most damages to the school have been fixed and the library has been re-opened. And I would like Miss Hermione Granger to see me once breakfast is over. That will be all- please enjoy your breakfast.' Dumbledore finished, and the hall was filled with chatter and gossip. I was surprised to hear that I caught bits of it from each house, even from Slytherin:

'… And w_hat could Hermione Granger have possible done wrong, to have to stay behind to see Dumbledore?_'

'..._I wonder if Granger's in trouble or getting praise..._!'

'..._Maybe she's being asked why she turned down the position of Head Girl...'_

I rolled my eyes at the whispers and turned back to my friends- who were watching me, wide-eyed.

I frowned at them. 'What?' I demanded.

They exchanged a look. 'Er, nothing.' Harry said.

'Why does Dumbledore want to speak to you, anyway?' Ginny asked, swallowing a forkful of scrambled egg.

I shrugged, splitting up pieces of bacon and then eating one. To my surprise, it didn't taste as delicious as it normally did. In fact, it just tasted plain- very odd.

'Does the food taste funny to you?' I asked them.

'No.' Ron scoffed, wolfing down yet more food. I rolled my eyes at his pig-like manners and looked expectantly at Harry and Ginny.

Ginny shrugged, and Harry frowned.

'Of course not. It's Hogwarts food- it never tastes strange. Why?' he asked.

I grimaced. 'To me, it tastes almost plain.'

Ginny giggled. 'Probably a seventeen-year-old thing.'

I laughed. I wasn't anywhere near convinced- I knew that birthdays in no away effected your taste buds, or your hearing, or any of your other senses- but I thought it would be best to ignore it and drop the subject.

We talked about birthdays, presents and lessons over breakfast, and all too quickly we- or rather, everyone but me- was dismissed.

'Good luck.' Ginny whispered to me before she and the two boys slipped away. I sighed and approaced Dumbledore.

'You wanted to see my, sir?' I asked a tad nervously as said headmaster looked away from McGonagall, with whom he was having a conversation, and turned his attention to me with a warm, comforting smile.

'Yes, yes, Miss Granger. Come, please sit.' he said, leading me to a desk and chair that I hadn't known were there before. The old wizard had probably made them magically appear or something of the sort.

'Well? What is it?' I asked. I might have sounded rude, but I had never been asked to stay behind to speak to Dumbledore after any meal before. What if I was in trouble? True, I don't remember doing anything wrong... but still.

'Don't worry, Miss Granger, you are not in trouble.' Dumbledore began. 'And before we begin, happy birthday.'

I smiled. 'Thank you, sir.'

'How old are you now? Seventeen?'

'Yes.'

He nodded. 'I remember the days when I was a seventeen year-old boy. But that is another story- you do not know why you are here, no?'

I shook my head no and he continued.

'Well. As you know, there are many magical creatures in the world. The list is long. And I trust that you, being the brightest witch of your age, know of the existence of vampires?'

I flushed at the praise and nodded with a smile.

'And you, of course, undertand that if a vampire mates with a muggle and the muggle becomes impregnated, a half-being can be born.'

I frowned. No, I hadn't known that. 'No, sir, I didn't know that.' I admitted, curious as to where this was going. There was a bad feeling in my gut, but of course, Dumbledore couldn't be telling me what it looked like he was going to tell me... right?

He nodded, probably to himself. 'It is entirely possible, Miss Granger. And I'm afraid that this has happened in your family- with your mother.' he said, eyeing me carefully, and I felt like a whole world came crashing down onto my shoulders.

I took a deep breath before saying, 'Sir, are you implying that...' I trailed off.

'Not just implying, Miss Granger. Your mother informed me of the situation before you came to Hogwarts, and it is very much true that you are a half-vampire. I'm sorry that I am the one to tell you this.'

'How?' I choked out. I was thankful no one else was here to hear all this. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be true... but something was telling me it was.

Dumbledore looked at me, looking a little sad. 'The change from human to half-vampire is triggered on your seventeenth birthday- which is today. Your mother did not want you to be told until now. I am very sorry to tell you this.' he said.

I felt tears sting my eyes and blinked them away angrily. Okay... so it was true. I wasn't stupid enough to doubt that. I could only be told now, I could accept that... I suppose. But to know that my mother had lied to me all my life? To know that my whole existence was a lie? To know that by the end of today I would be half a blood-sucking monster?

'What will happen to me?' I asked, an odd strength in my voice. 'How exactly will I change?'

'There are many changes, both physically and non-physically, that will occur. For example, physically- your appearance will develop so you will appear much more beautiful, and when you are angry or feeling hungry your eyes will glow a blood-red colour. Your hair and nails will grow at a much quicker rate. You will gain superhuman strength, speed and senses. Your hearing and sight will be much more attuned, and from this day forth you will stop aging. Emotionally, you will be stronger and your emotions will feel more enhanced than they did as a human. Your reflexes will be sharp and quick, and you will grow fangs when faced with blood.'

'But those are the characteristics of a normal vampire!' I interrupted angrily.

He nodded. 'They are. But you, of course, are a half-being. Half-beings were never meant to be created, Miss Granger. They were seen as far too powerful. But, alas, they were still bred, and you are one. A half-being has all the perks, should you say, of being a vampire, but none of the downfalls. Many people call your kind Dhampirs.'

I nodded slowly. 'I think I actually _have _heard of them.'

He smiled encouragingly at me and I pondered it all.

I thought I was taking it pretty well- after all, I hadn't exploded yet.

'Can I tell my friends about this?' I asked carefully.

'It is entirely your choice, Miss Granger. It is your life. The change will be triggered at some point today- it may be rather painful.' he warned, and I nodded again. 'You will know when it is about to happen- trust me. Find somewhere alone before it does. Have a good day.' he dismissed, and I hesitated a moment before hurrying away, taking it all in.

Why was I even taking it so well?

Of course, it explained how I heard everyone's conversations about me, how I suddenly lost taste for food and it may even explain my strange dream earlier- which I had not forgotten.

But did I really want this as my life?

I sighed and shrugged inwardly, hurrying to my first lesson- oh, god. Potions. With Snape.

Oh, Merlin help me.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Love it, hate it? Please let me know!  
>Okay, so yes, I've gone and published another story when I'm already halfway through three- I really shouldn't do that. I have to stop. But I really wanted to do this and publish it before I forgot it!<br>Please review, because if I don't get enough reviews on this chapter then I won't continue until I've finished at least one of my other stories.  
>So let me know that you think, and thanks for reading! :)<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


End file.
